1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a hollow surface mount type (SMD) electronic component, and more particularly to a method that can be processed conveniently and can provide a preferred quality and a high capacity ratio.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In order to meet the tendency of micro-minimizing and simplifying of integrated circuits (IC) and electronic products, plugging type electronic components on a printed circuit board (PCB) have become surface mount type (SMD) electronic components that are mounted on a surface of the printed circuit board. The SMD electronic components have advantages of low impedance, high capacity, miniaturization and long life span. Therefore, the conventional SMD electronic components are applied to motherboards, CD-ROM drives, modems, monitors and so on.
The conventional SMD electronic components are always packaged in a container or in a sealing material to prevent particles or moisture from surroundings attaching onto the conventional SMD electronic components. The conventional sealing methods include a hermetic sealing method and a non-hermetic sealing method. The hermetic sealing method uses metals or ceramics to seal the conventional SMD electronic components, and this can provide a high stability, but the cost of sealing the conventional SMD electronic components is high. The non-hermetic sealing method is putting the conventional SMD electronic components in a metal mold and injecting a preheated resin into the metal mold to form a protective film around the conventional SMD electronic components. This method can reduce the cost of sealing the conventional SMD electronic components and increase a production rate. Therefore, the non-hermetic sealing method is common in use.
Although the non-hermetic sealing method can provide a protective effect to the conventional SMD electronic components, the high temperature of the heated resin in the sealing process may destroy conventional SMD electronic components. The solidified resin also causes residual stress on the conventional SMD electronic components so increasing the reject ratio of manufacturing the SMD electronic components. For example, an electronic element such as a fuse or a gold bonding line on the SMD electronic components may be broken by the residual stress of the resin. In addition, the resin is soft and easily deformed, when the resin is impacted, the SMD electronic components inside the resin may be broken.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a hollow surface mount type electronic component to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.